European Alliance
European Alliance= History The European Alliance is the result of desperation, necessity and arrogance of the old colonial empires. In an attempt to destabilize a possible Franco-Russian alliance, the German Kaiser Wilhelm II sponsored a group of radical Socialists to stir up trouble in Russia. The radical People’s Will succeeded in assassinating the Russian Tsar Alexander II in 1881 and this lead to the formation of the Soviet Union. Although a diplomatic masterstroke, the actions of the German Kaiser will have grave results for Europe as a whole. The newly-formed Soviet Union begins funding socialist movements across Africa, Europe, and the Americas. With growing alarm, the European empires observed how the Soviet Union was becoming more and more radical and expansionistic. All over Europe, governments tried to prevent the rise of socialism on the continent and in their colonies. To combat the threat of socialist aggression, the European nations form an Alliance with the promise that should the Soviet Union attack, they would stand as one. In their fervor to spread communism across the world, the Soviet Union invades Europe, leading to the Great European War with the hastily formed European Alliance. Seeing the Soviet monster of their own creation invade Europe, the European nations stood as one and united their forces to fight back the Red tide. As the war was becoming more and more brutal, they were forced to withdraw their armies and resources from their colonial possessions. This gave the colonies the opportunity to free themselves from their colonial overlords. The colonies in Asia are seized, the possessions in Africa are rebelling and Latin America is lost to Europe. The European Alliance tries desperately to regain its former power in the colonies, while keeping the socialist threat to the east at bay. Not an easy feat, when their old ally, the United Republic, has turned its back on Europe. |-| The European Army= The European Army The European Army is steeped in the martial traditions of the old colonial empires and the drive for technology of the new dieselpunk age. Its infantry are disciplined and drilled to perfection, presenting its commander with a professional force that is capable and fearsome. The true power of the European armies lies in their heavy use of mechanised armored divisions. The European tank divisions are the awe of the world. No other force posseses such superbly designed and manufactured engines of war. The Heavy Tanks are the tip of the spear in every charge with organised ranks of infantry following them, while the massive Siege Tanks bring they deadly payload to bear. "We knew that it ''was'' an attack with armored vehicles, but we weren't prepared for this... nobody told us." - Private Vasilievitch, 103rd Infantry Division, Red Army light Infantry ALI Volunteers Portrait.jpg|Volunteers|link=Volunteers General infantry ALI_BritishInfantry_Portrait.jpg|British Infantry|link=British infantry Heavy Infantry Storm Trooper.jpg|Storm Troopers|link=Storm Troopers Anti-Armor Infantry Grenadiers.png|Grenadiers|link=Grenadiers ALI_FrenchGrenadiers_Portrait.jpg|French Grenadiers|link=French Grenadiers Support Infantry Officer.jpg|Officer|link=Officer Unit 2 final DarekZabrocki.jpg|Engineer|link=Engineer Specialist Infantry Alliance Spy final.png|Spy|link=Spy Light armored vehicles Alliance AA Half Track2.png|Halftrack|link=Halftrack Heavy armored vehicles Armored support vehicles Specialist armored vehicles AllianceSiege Tank.jpg|The Siege Tank|link=Siege Tank Air War Zeppelin.jpg|War Zeppelin|link=War Zeppelin |-| Army Consumables= Intelligence Description: Reveals the fog of war to the player for the duration of the turn in which the power was used Costs: 4 Command points Bunker Drop Description: A Zeppelin flies in a Bunker and drops it within allied captured points The Bunker has the following stats Armor: Structure Health: Good Weapon: Heavy Machine Gun Range: Medium Damage: Strong Costs: 6 command points Seismic Bomb Description: A Fighter bomber drops a seismic bomb that shatters the earth and destroys all vehicles, hindering infantry movement. - Vehicles are destroyed - Infantry is suffering a 50% movement speed penalty Costs: 4 Command points |-| Strategy and tips= |-| Fan Creation= Category:Factions